Three Days
by jade254
Summary: Modern AU After the recent death of their parents, Elsa has lost her Christmas spirit and her relationship with Anna is strained. Then, on Christmas eve, Anna is killed in a tragic accident. Devastated, Elsa is visited by an angel who grants her the chance to relive the past three days in attempt to give her sister the best Christmas ever, and maybe even change her fate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so this fic is going to be loosely based on a tv family movie I saw a number of years back called Three days.**

**This will take place around Christmas and the plot will be that since the death of their parents three months previously Elsa hasn't got much Christmas spirit and her relationship with Anna is a little strained. After a tragic accident on Christmas eve. Elsa is left heartbroken and looks to something she doesn't really believe in...a miracle. **

**This is set in modern time and will be AU and the characters will be a little OOC so please keep that in mind.**

**Please review and let me know if I should continue. I have a few ongoing stories that also require my attention, so I will only continue if it has interest.**

**Please note this will not be Elsanna. Elsa and Anna will just be sisters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

**Tuesday December 1st.**

Elsa Winters glanced at her watch as she hurried through the now empty parking lot of the building where she worked. The meeting which she had been forced to sit in on for the past six hours had unexpectantly overrun, and now she knew she would be too late to pick up her younger sister Anna from her new Christmas job at the mall.

As Elsa sped her way through the heavy traffic, rain began to pelt against the windscreen, causing limited visibility. _Dammit! _Fumbling in her bag for her cellphone, her eyes left the road momentarily, until a loud horn blared and she was forced to glance up. A set of bright headlights almost blinded her and she had to swerve to narrowly avoid a collision with an oncoming truck.

Elsa gripped the steering wheel, panting heavily. _To__ hell with this. _Once fully in control of her vehicle, Elsa turned her attention back to her phone, cursing when the screen was blank. She tapped the screen, pressed all the buttons, but still nothing. _Great, battery must be flat. Sorry Anna, looks like you're going to need to take the bus._

As soon as the blonde arrived home to her apartment, that she happened to share with her sister, Elsa flung off her coat, kicked off her shoes and headed straight to the bathroom, where she proceeded to run herself a luxurious bubble bath.

Lowering herself into the tub, she lit a few fragranced candles and relaxed. Elsa must have been too busy running more hot water and singing to herself, that she never heard the front door slam shut and her sister's angry voice. "ELSA?!"

Anna hung up her jacket, took off her boots, making sure she stacked them neatly by the door, before charging through the apartment in search of her sister. "Elsa!...Elsa, are you home?" She threw open the door to her sister's bedroom, but it was empty. As she stomped further down the hall, she noticed the light visible under the bathroom door, along with the sound of swishing water, and her sister's soft sounding voice.

Without bothering to knock, the redhead pushed open the door and stormed in, yelling loudly, "where the hell were you, Elsa?!"

Stunned to see her sister standing there, red faced, and arms folded crossly, Elsa immediately reached for the towel in an effort to cover up her modesty, before scolding her sister. "Anna, haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

"Calm down Elsa, it's nothing I haven't seen before," Anna countered flatly. "You know, we did used to bathe together as kids."

"Well that was a long time ago, and as you may have noticed, I've...well you know, grown considerably since then."

"Elsa, I don't care about seeing a little of my sister's naked flesh. What I do care about is why you weren't there, like you promised. It was my first day and you promised you would come get me. I was waiting for over fifteen minutes in the pouring rain."

"I'm sorry Anna, but I was in a meeting and I left late. Then I was stuck in traffic, and it started raining. I'll also have you know I almost crashed attempting to send you a text message."

Anna's tone increased more angrily. "Well, I didn't receive any text message."

"That was because, I didn't exactly send you one. You see my phone died. Like I said, I'm sorry. Now, you might want to take of those wet clothes. You're beginning to resemble a drowned rat."

"Ugh!" Anna turned away sharply, leaving the bathroom, and slamming the door behind her.

Thirty minutes later, Elsa wandered into the living room, dressed in her blue pajamas and sparkling blue bathrobe, whilst Anna was sat on the couch in her snowman all in one suit, digging into a tub of her favorite chocolate ice cream. She stole a quick glance at her sister, who seemed to be ignoring her, instead reaching for a book from the shelf.

"How was was your first day, Anna?" the redhead mockingly muttered under her breath.

Elsa heard that as she collasped down onto the opposite couch. "So, I forgot to ask. How was your day?"

Anna glanced up momentarily. "Actually, it was great. Much better then expected."

"Care to elaborate? although, I suppose there can't be much to report when you're working as an elf."

Anna instantly corrected her. "Actually, I'm one of Santa's helpers. And for your information, it was very fulfilling. I mean, at first I was sure they were going to hate me and not want me back, but I passed the test and now they've asked me back tomorrow. Isn't that so exciting?"

Elsa hesitantly nodded. "That's...that's wonderful. Although, I still don't know how you can do that job. Standing there all day, smiling and putting on a show in front of all those noisy brats and snooty soccer moms."

"Elsa!" Anna chided, "that's not nice. The children in fact were wonderful. They were very patient when standing in line. They didn't complain or throw tantrums. They were happy and cheerful, and you should have seen their little faces light up when they got to meet Santa."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Their faces lit up, because they knew at the end of it, they were leaving with a free present, and not because of the fat man dressed in a fake costume."

"Can't you lighten up? I mean, didn't you ever believe in Santa Claus? because I sure did."

Elsa reminisced on her childhood memory. "Well I did, once upon a time. Until I was old enough to learn that year after year Mom and Dad were simply lying to us. The thing that bothered me the most though, was that they were allowed to get away with it. It broke my heart when Father told me Santa wasn't real, my childhood innocence was destroyed with just a few thoughtless words."

"Elsa, you were twelve. Don't you think you were a little old to still be believing in Santa. Dad did you a favor. Better him then the kids at school, mocking you when you tell them you still believe in the red man with a white beard who climbs down chimneys. Besides, it didn't bother me when I caught Mom sneaking our presents into the attic one night. I thought it was kind of cool the lengths they would go to just to keep it a secret."

"I guess I never thought of it that way," Elsa admitted tearfully. "Oh Anna. I wish they were still here. Being an adult and having all of these responsibilities is so hard. And now, Christmas just isn't going to be Christmas without them."

Anna joined her sister on the couch, trying to keep her positive. "I know, but you still have me. Say, why don't we liven this place up? Buy some decorations, maybe get a Christmas tree."

Suddenly, Elsa looked nervous. "A Christmas tree?"

"Yeah you know, of the green variety. We could buy tinsel and lights and make it look real pretty."

Elsa pushed her sister aside and clambered to her feet. "I don't want any Christmas trees or decorations. There is nothing to celebrate. And I quite like the place, just the way it is."

Anna was secretly crushed, but nevertheless kept her composure. "Okay...so no Christmas tree... Then how about this Saturday we spend the afternoon together, instead? You know after I'm done at the homeless shelter."

"You're going to the homeless shelter again?"

"I volunteer there every Saturday," Anna reminded her.

Elsa gritted her teeth. "I know, and every weekend I have to repeat my reservations. The homeless shelter is not the place for someone like you. Those...those filthy peasants are just plain creepy."

Anna was mortified at her sister's heartlessness. "Elsa! Those people are not peasants. They are human beings who have nothing. If it wasn't for the homeless shelter, they'd probably freeze to death living on the streets."

The blonde knew it was no point arguing with her sister. She was as stubborn as a mule. "Well, whatever makes you happy, I suppose. By the way, I won't be able to spend the afternoon with you as I'll probably be at the office, filing some paperwork."

"Didn't you work last Saturday? and the one before that? Don't you ever get a break?" Anna sighed dramatically.

"Sadly, no. You see, I have a real job. The one that pays the rent, buys food, and pays bill. Now, if you'd like I may be able to come pick you up."

Anna shrank back down. "No thanks. I've already found someone much more reliable."

Elsa's eyes widened. "And who might that be?"

The redhead responded shyly. "His name is Kristoff, and he works at the mall. He has a real life reindeer you know, called Sven. As a matter of fact, he gave me a ride home tonight...you know after you ditched me."

"Oh he did; did he? so tell me Anna, how long have you known this Kristoff?"

Anna giggled almost childishly. "Well only for a day, but it doesn't matter, he's very nice, and _I_ like him."

"You know what, Anna. I can't keep up with all your one minute wonder boyfriends, so I'm going to bed. We'll have yet another discussion about the birds and the bees in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>More to come...<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, follows etc.**

**I can't believe that one year ago today frozen was released and it's still seems as popular as ever. Yippee!**

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think.**

**A reminder that there will be time skips early on in the story  
><strong>

***And just a final warning, but this chapter contains mild sexual innuendo****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<br>**

**Wednesday December 10th.**

Elsa awoke that morning to the sound of Anna's cheerful singing and the smell of something delicious cooking. She lazily sauntered towards the kitchen area to find her sister busy preparing breakfast.

"Elsa. I'm so glad you're up. I made us breakfast. Freshly cooked eggs, and your favorite, chocolate pancakes, just the way you like them."

The blonde yawned, before responding with a hint of guilt. "You really shouldn't have bothered you know. I'll be leaving for the office shortly, so it's not like I'm not going to have time to eat it anyway."

"Wait, what? it's only seven thirty in the morning. C'mon Elsa, we always have breakfast together. You said it's the most important meal of the day. And it's the only time we get to...you know...talk."

Elsa huffed at her sister's irritating reminder of what she once said. "I know what I said Anna, but there is this promotion at work... an assistant managers position came up recently, and I think with all the extra hours I've put in, I may stand a really good chance of getting it."

Anna slammed the plate she was holding down on the counter, a little harsher then intended. "You never told me!"

"I was going to, but then I wasn't sure whether I was going to go for it. But after some careful consideration. I decided it would be really great for me. I would finally get my own office, a much bigger salary, and not to mention, it would look fantastic on my resume."

"And I just bet it would be mean even longer working hours too. We never see other as it is," Anna whined.

"Oh for the love of God, Anna," Elsa snapped in an exasperated tone. "Is that all you're worried about? whether or not we see each other. We may very well be sisters, but we do have our own lives. Besides, I'm also doing this for us. This job would certainly put us in a much better financial situation. It may even be possible to get out of this crappy apartment and into a little house, someplace nice.

The redhead stomped her foot down, hands placed firmly on her hips. "I happen to like it here!"

"Well, you have to admit, this place is rather small."

"Elsa. I don't care if we're living in a cardboard box. As long I'm with you, nothing else matters."

The blonde cleared her throat. "Well it matters to me, okay?"

"Fine!" Anna grabbed the plate with the breakfast she had made for her sister and threw it into the trash. Then she stalked towards the living room, grabbing her bag and coat.

Elsa hurried after her. "Where are you going?"

"Kristoff asked me to meet him for coffee before work. I said no, because I wanted to spent the time with you, but now I think I'm in desperate need of one."

"Anna, wait!" but it was too late, Anna had already slammed the door.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this right?" Kristoff queried, as the two friends slipped into a empty booth. "You're mad at your sister, because she wouldn't eat breakfast with you?"<p>

Anna knew Kristoff wouldn't understand. "But we do it all the time. It's like our morning ritual. However, lately she's been so preoccupied with work, and now there's this big promotion she's interested in, so it seems she hardly has time for me anymore."

"Sounds to me like she is just trying to do what's best for you. It must be hard...you know with your parents gone."

"It's only been three months, but she's already acting like my Mother. I don't want her to be my Mother, I want her to be my big sister."

Kristoff shrugged, trying to offer up a reasonable explanation. "Maybe she feels like it's her job or something. It must have been difficult, suddenly having to take on such a responsible role, just like that...with no preperation."

Anna sighed heavily. "Probably. I mean, she did take our parents deaths a lot harder then I thought she would. And I understand that she misses them, but I miss them too."

The rugged blond reached his hand across the table and slipped a hand over hers. "I know how you feel."

"But at least _you've _always been an orphan. It's not like you ever knew your parents. You can't exactly miss what you've never had."

Kristoff yanked his hand away, a little offended by her choice of words. "Oh but I do miss them Anna. I think about them everyday. What kind of people are they? Do I have any brother's or sister's? why did they give me up?"

Anna's face flushed bright red. _Why was I so insensitive? that's not like me at all_. "Have you ever thought of looking for them? There's a place on the internet..."

"I thought about it...once, but then I wondered, if I'm better off not knowing. They didn't want me then..why would they care now? And besides, it's not like they've come looking for me either."

Anna gave him a genuine smile, full of warmth. "Don't think that way, Kristoff. I'd give anything to see my parents again. You really don't know what you have, until it's gone."

Glancing down at his watch, Kristoff hadn't realized the time. "Gosh, is that the time? we best be getting to work."

As the two filtered out of the coffee shop, Anna had an idea. "Hey, maybe you could come back to my place after work."

Normally, Kristoff would have jumped at the chance, but on this occasion he was feeling slightly apprehensive. "Are you sure? what about your sister?"

"Oh don't worry. Elsa will no doubt be at the office until late."

"Okay then," Kristoff nodded with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Elsa had chosen to work late again. <em>I really need this promotion. I just hope all of this hard work finally pays off.<em>

She rubbed her sore, tired eyes. After hours sat in front of a computer screen, staring at spreadsheets and inputting figures, it was really causing her eyes to hurt and her head to throb. She laid her head down on her desk momentarily, before being startled by a loud cough behind her.

"Ah, Miss Winters. Working late again I see."

Elsa immediately lifted her head up, feeling slighty embarrassed. "Mr Weselton. I'm sorry, I didnt know you were still here."

The short, mustached man was her boss, and he was very strict when he had reason to believe his employees were slacking off. "Did I startle you? I'm most sorry about that."

Elsa could feel herself stumbling over her words. "N-No...you didn't...it's just..I didn't think there was anyone here, that's all."

"Well, I had some work to catch up on myself. Even managers don't get it that easy, you know. But, as it so happens, I'm glad I caught you here." He pulled a chair across from the opposite cubicle and set it down alongside her.

Elsa felt he was a little too close for comfort, she could even feel hot breath on her neck. _Calm down Elsa. He's my boss, and he just wants to talk. _

"I see that you're rather interested in the assistant managers position," he informed her, as his eyes instinctively flicked to her smooth, pale legs, which were barely covered by the short skirt she was wearing.

The blonde noticed this, as she placed her hands firmly in her lap. _This is Anna's fault for not taking care of the laundry. __I just knew this skirt was way too short. _"Y-Yes, that is correct."

"I have to say, I was a little surprised when your application appeared on my desk. You know, what with the personal tragedy you've experienced recently. I wasn't sure you were ready to take on such an important role within the company."

Elsa's eyebrow shot up. "Do you not think I could handle the job, Mr Weselton?"

"I'm not saying that at all, Miss Winters. I think you are more then capable of handling such a responsible position. You certainly have the experience, and your record with this company is impeccable. Apart from the compassionate leave you took, you've never had a sick day. You're always punctual. And your work ethic is amazing. However, it seems there are six fellow employees going for the position. All of whom possess the same qualities as you do. And I'm afraid to say, that they are all just as suited for the job."

Elsa could feel a pang of disappointment creeping over her. "I see."

"So, that is why I've come to you personally." He shuffled up closer, making her even more uncomfortable. "You see, the new job starts mid January, so I will be conducting interviews starting in two weeks time. From all this extra effort you've put in, with the late nights...the weekends. I can tell you're extremely enthusiastic about getting this job. Therefore, I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Elsa asked, trying not to show how nervous she actually was.

"Let's just say... I can...you know... almost guarantee you get the job if..." His hand slowly creeped toward her, until it settled on her thigh, causing Elsa to unexpectantly flinch.

"W-What are you doing?" Elsa asked sharply.

Her boss cast her a hungry look. "Don't be shy. Afterall, you're a very beautiful, intelligent woman, Elsa. But, I also know you have a younger sister who highly depends on you. The extra income this job would generate..well I'm sure would come in most useful in providing for her."

The blonde was left rather speechless. "I-I"

Without warning, the older man then lunged forward, capturing her lips with his own.

Panic-stricken, Elsa immediately pushed him away. "Mr Weselton! stop!"

"C'mon, Miss Winters, don't deny it. You enjoyed that as much as I did."

Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, Elsa shot him a disbelieving look. "I most certainly did not!"

He quickly hushed her as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Remember, I'm the only one who can make this dream a reality," he cooed as his hand moved slowly down, until it slipped under her shirt and rested on her breast. "Think about it...and when you're done, come see me. My door is always open."

* * *

><p>When Elsa finally arrived home, she was livid to find Anna and Kristoff cuddled up cozily together on the couch. "Who's this?" she demanded.<p>

Anna leapt up, ready to introduce her new friend. "Oh Elsa, this is Kristoff. You know the guy I told you about."

"What's he doing here?" she spat in a rather rude tone.

Anna answered more shakily then she intended. "W-Well...I invited him."

Elsa quickly turned to Kristoff, giving him her orders. "I think you'd better go...now!"

Anna however, was quick to come to his defense. "Elsa. You have no right to tell him to go. I live here too."

"Enough Anna!" the blonde hissed. She really was in no mood for arguing with her sister tonight.

Kristoff stood, realizing immediately this was obviously a bad time. "It's okay Anna. I've got to get back anyway. I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"I'm really sorry Kristoff," the redhead apologized as she walked him to the door.

"No worries. Goodnight Anna."

After Kristoff had left, Anna whipped around to face her sister, absolutely fuming. "What the hell was that all about?!"

"I'm not having strange men in this apartment, especially one who has his paws all over you. You should know better after the last several disastrous relationships."

"He did not have his paws all over me. He gave me one kiss...on the cheek. You're being over dramatic."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Am I? Because it looked like you two were about to share more then just a kiss."

"We were not! God Elsa. You always have to scare my friends away."

"Anna. When will you ever learn? men like him are only after one thing."

The redhead instantly had to suppress the urge to slap her sister. "What do you mean, men like him? You don't even know him."

"I know his type," she countered bitterly.

"I find that hard to believe, considering you're the biggest prude I know. You've probably never even kissed a man, let alone been intimate with one. I mean, who would want you? You're so cold and heartless!"

"Anna!" Elsa scolded.

"I'm sorry...that was...totally uncalled for...I didn't mean that...I'm sorry." Anna sulked away, knowing she had said quite enough. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Elsa half thought about going after her sister, but then decided to let things cool down between them. Instead, in an attempt to forget the events of the day, she chose to take a long, hot shower. Afterwards, she turned on some calming music, before slumping into the couch. Her head still throbbed, her eyelids felt heavy, and before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep.

Later that evening, Anna creeped out of her room, wanting to apologize further for her outlandish behavior earlier. But upon entry into the living room, she found that her sister was already in a peaceful slumber. Anna went to the closet to fetch a blanket and draped it over the sleeping blonde.

Before returning to her room, Anna hovered over her sister and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry Elsa...Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN More to come.  
><strong>

**!Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I had really hoped to get this almost completed by Christmas, but I've just had so much going on, I really haven't had the time. **

**This chapter will be the last before Anna's accident, but this may be updated after Christmas now, as I didn't want to write something so depressing this close to Christmas.**

**Anyway if you feel like reviewing then please do as all comments are much appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, December 13th.<br>**

Elsa had never been so happy that it was Saturday. She had awoken that morning with a huge weight off her mind that she had chosen not to work today. After the unexpected confrontation by her boss, and his unorthodox, yet tempting proposition, she had been finding her concentration at the office severely lacking. The previous two mornings she'd even purposely locked herself in the restroom just to avoid Weselton's morning briefings. Then, as she wandered around the workplace almost in a trance, her co-workers had begun asking questions.

She had wanted to tell them as calmly as possible that it was nothing for them to be concerned about, but instead she had snapped viciously at them, earning herself a few dirty looks and the silent treatment from almost everyone.

Things weren't much better at home. Anna had left for work the morning after their argument and hadn't come home since. All the blonde had received was a simple text message to say her sister was staying with Kristoff, and wouldn't be returning until Elsa had cooled down.

_Great! what a mess I make of everything. I've tried so hard to take care of things. To be as responsible as I can possibly be. But what do I get for all my troubles? A perverted boss who's nothing short of sexually harassing me, and a sister who hates me for trying to do the right thing by looking after her._ Elsa buried her head in her hands as she shook her head._ Well, our relationship maybe fragile, but it isn't broken...yet.  
><em>

After her fix of morning coffee, Elsa showered, dressed and lastly fixed her hair. Then, she made the painstaking choice to call her sister. There was much to discuss, and it couldn't wait.

It had taken three seperate attempts at calling, before Anna had finally answered her phone.

"What do you want, Elsa?!" her sister had answered gruffly.

Elsa stiffened at her sister's harsh tone. "Anna...I-I..." she could hear her sister take a few huffed breaths, before she spoke again.

"Come on Elsa, I haven't got all day. I'm off to the homeless shelter shortly."

There was an awkward silence, until Elsa put on her more authoratative voice. "Anna, we have to talk, so I want you to come home, now!"

Elsa heard a familiar click and then silence. "Well, that went well," she chided herself out loud. _I should have been tougher. But what would that really achieve? _Defeated momentarily, the blonde stomped to the kitchen, deciding to indulge in more coffee and chocolate ice-cream.

_ Well, if Anna doesn't want to come home, then maybe she shouldn't bother living here at all._

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that woman," Anna hissed as she threw her phone back into her bag. "Now I wished I'd never answered the damn phone!"<p>

Kristoff stepped back as Anna tried to restrain herself from screaming. "Are you okay?" he asked with slight hesitation.

"Yeah sure. Just fine and dandy," Anna replied bitterly. "Well, If Elsa thinks I'm going home anytime soon, then she's clearly mistaken."

The blond rubbed the back of his neck, not really sure what to say. "You know Anna. I may not have any experience with this kind of thing, but are you sure you should be so mad at her? It seems...at least from my point of view that your sister does seem to care about you. Why else would she bother to call?"

Anna shot him an incredulous glance. "So she can continue trying to rule my life...that's why. Now, would it be okay for me to stay for a few more days?"

"Of course. Stay as long as you want," Kristoff insisted. "But promise me, you'll at least attempt a reconciliation with your sister, before Christmas. After all, it is the season of good will, and all that jazz."

As much as she tried to disguise it. Anna really did miss Elsa, but she wasn't about to let Kristoff in on that little fact. Instead, she crossed her arms firmly over her chest. "Fine, if it makes you feel better, then I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, December 16th.<br>**

Elsa sped through the morning traffic, her brow glistening with sweat, her heart pounding. The alarm clock had failed her this morning and Anna's usual cheery singing had obviously been non-existant. Then, her car had chosen not to start, which only added to her pent up frustration. Finally, as if to add injury to insult, once she reached the parking garage, her usual space had been taken and she was forced to park at the far end.

Grabbing her bag, document folder and phone she hurried inside the building. Elsa was clip-clopping along the hallway towards her workstation, when a voice she recognized instantly, halted her in her tracks.

"Miss Winters. So nice of you to grace us with your presence," Weselton boomed, causing her co-workers to stop and stare. "Please come see me in my office in five."

Her boss turned on his heels ordering the spectators to get back to work, whilst Elsa zoomed to the restroom. Once inside, she leaned against the sink, breathing heavily, whilst staring into the mirror and realizing that her mascara had smudged due to the wetness in her eyes.

_Get it together Elsa. Show no fear. _

As Elsa nervously lurked outside Weselton's office waiting for him to conclude his phonecall, she took the opportunity to button up her shirt fully, and smooth down her skirt. Luckily today, she had chosen to wear one much longer in length.

The short, mustached man gestured for her to enter, and Elsa reluctantly stepped inside.

"Ah, Miss Winters. It seems you were late arriving this morning. Late night was it...hmmm?"

"Absolutely not, sir...It was my car, it wouldn't start...and then there was all this traffic..."

Weselton stood up from his seat and steadily approached the blonde. "Cars? Aren't they just the most unreliable things sometimes. Maybe it's time for a new one."

"Sir, I couldn't possibly afford-"

Her beady eyed boss immediately hushed her, sauntering across to close the blinds, before turning his attention back to his young employee. "You know, if you were successful in this promotion, a spanking brand new company car could be yours...just like that." He slipped one hand on her shoulder, slithering around behind her, until his mouth was level with her ear. "All you have to do is agree to what we discussed, and it could be yours."

Elsa's heart was beating erratically as his hand lingered there longer then expected. Her clammy hands were gripping the seat as she inwardly prayed to get out of there. It wasn't long, before a new rush of dread washed over her as his long, bony fingers fumbled with the buttons on her shirt.

"You really are a sensational woman, Elsa," he murmured.

"P-Please..Mr Weselton...I..." Then, as if God had answered her prayers, she was saved from further humiliation by a firm knock on the door. Elsa pushed his hand away and stood up. "I believe I'd best be getting back to work now."

Relieved to be out of her bosses office, Elsa hurried back to the solitude of her own workstation. Crying quietly, she forced herself to continue with her workload and make it through the day.

* * *

><p>After staying with Kristoff for almost a week, Anna was strangely starting to get homesick. She missed Elsa terribly. So, she had finally decided to return home.<p>

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Kristoff asked as he dropped her off at the apartment.

Anna smiled at him affectionately. "I'll be fine. You were right, Kristoff. I know Elsa really does care, I just couldn't see it before. I'm going to talk to my sister, and we'll sort everything out. Thank you for letting me stay. I know I'm not the easiest person to live with."

The blond slipped a hand in hers, leaning in to plant a friendly kiss on her cheek. "You're welcome Anna. And if you ever need a place to crash in the future, then my place is always available."

"Thanks Kristoff, you're a good friend." She turned to leave before forgetting to mention one thing. "So, I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"Most definitely," he replied, casting her a warm smile, before giving her a small friendly wave.

Anna's cheeks reddened as she quickly entered the building, and bounded up the stairs.

The apartment was empty, and completely silent. As the redhead glanced at her watch, she realized Elsa wouldn't be home for at least another hour, giving her ample time to prepare something nice for her sister.

Getting to work straightaway, Anna had chosen to cook Elsa a nice meal, as a way of an apology. She had even picked out her sister's favorite chocolate dessert and a nice bottle of wine. Usually Elsa didn't drink wine, but she hoped on this occasion, her sister would make an exception.

Everything was running smoothly. As a matter of fact, she had just finished dishing out the food and pouring the wine, when she heard the front door click open.

Quickly, she headed into the living room, ready to greet her sister. Only that when Elsa entered, she did not receive the welcome she had been hoping for.

Elsa, who was looking weary and utterly exhausted just glanced at her sister, muttering a simple, "oh you're back," before heading to her room to change out of her work clothes.

Sensing some irritability in her sister's tone, Anna trailed after her. "Is that all you can say? Aren't you going to at least say hello? or maybe, a how are you?"

"Should I?" Elsa questioned as she fumbled around in her closet, looking for something more comfortable to wear.

"I made us dinner," Anna chirped, hoping to lighten the mood. "I thought it was the least I could do after..."

Elsa turned sharply, interrupting her. "I don't feel like eating."

Disappointment flooded the younger woman. "But I made it especially for you."

"Well you needn't have bothered. I've been taking care of myself pretty damn fine in your absence."

Wiping tears that had trickled down her cheeks, Anna moved closer, and was finally able to study her sister's haggered appearance. "Elsa, you look terrible. Is everything alright?"

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

Anna gingerly took a step even closer. "Because I know you better then you know yourself."

Elsa lifted her head to look straight at her sister. "You don't know me at all Anna...not really. Anyway, for your information, I'm perfectly fine. But you might want to start making your own plans for Christmas."

Anna cocked an eyebrow, looking honestly puzzled. "What do you mean? won't we be spending it together?"

"Not this year Anna."

An uneasy feeling swept over her as the redhead questioned her sister further. "I-I don't understand."

"I'm not going to be around, Anna. Is that clear enough for you? Now, I'm going to bed to read. And I'd rather not be disturbed."

As Elsa slammed her door, Anna slumped down at the table, drowning her sorrows in the entire bottle of wine.

_I wish I'd never come back. I wish I wasn't here. Sometimes, I wish I was dead!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN More to come...  
><em>**

**_Happy Holidays everyone._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay so I am a little annoyed at myself as I chose not to post before Christmas due to the depressing content and then it turns out I still haven't managed to write the accident yet. However, this will definitely happen towards the end of the next chapter. Everything is leading up to it. I just really wanted to show the sister's strained relationship a little more.  
><strong>

**I do apologize for making Elsa such a bitch too. I promise, she won't always be like this.**

**Also I had to change some dates from previous chapters, but it does not affect the story whatsoever. I just needed Christmas eve to land on a weekday as opposed to a Sunday as it originally would have.**

****This chapter will contain use of bad language****

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday December 18th.<strong>

That afternoon, Elsa had the most blinding headache ever. Overdosing on tylenol had not eased it one bit, and at one point she was convinced that her head was about to explode.

Jennifer, one of her co-workers hovered over her, feeling her forehead with the back of her hand. "Whoa, you're burning up Elsa. Take my advice and ask to go home. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. Mr Weselton does seem to have a soft spot for you."

Elsa's heart almost stopped at the older woman's admission. "Wait, what?!"

"Oh come on, I've seen the way he looks at you. But then again, he's always had a thing for the ladies."

"Well, there is nothing going on between me and Mr Weselton," Elsa snapped, before trying to focus on the mass of paperwork laid out on her desk.

"_Whatever_," Jennifer responded derisively as she took a seat back down opposite her. "But I can tell you one thing right now. I still wouldn't work myself to death for that sleazy asshole."

Elsa stopped what she was doing and whirled her chair around to face Jennifer. "Maybe you're right, but I can't just leave. There is still so much I need to get done before the deadline."

"Sweetie, what you need is to be at home and in bed. I'm sure the place will function just fine without you."

Usually, she would have flatly refused to go home sick, but right now, she did feel like death warmed up. Although she was slightly apprehensive about asking permission to leave, Elsa finally relented. "Fine. I'll go and speak with Mr Weselton right now."

She was almost positive her boss would understand, yet after she explained the situation, he hadn't taken the news quite as well as she would have hoped. "You want to go home, because you have a silly _headache! _Miss Winters...really, I would have expected more loyalty from my top worker."

Elsa shivered violently. "Please Mr Weselton, I feel terrible."

The small man approached her, a look of lust in his eyes. "You know...I have just the thing for a headache. Why don't you sit down and allow me..."

Before he could lay one finger on her, Elsa staggered backwards, fumbling for the door handle. "Fire me if you want to, but I'm leaving now, right now." Without further hesitation she hurried to her desk, grabbed her belongings and in a flash, she was out the door.

Although her warm, cozy bed was seriously calling out for her, Elsa decided to drive around aimlessly for almost an hour, before picking up some supplies at a nearby drug store. A few painkillers later, Elsa's head had begun to clear, and she suddenly felt the urge to visit her parents grave. She was beginning to feel extremely guilty for neglecting them lately. In the past three months she only been to see them on two, or maybe three occasions. More recently, whenever Anna had asked for her to accompany her, she had always made an excuse that she was too busy.

After making a quick pit stop at a small flower shop, Elsa climbed back into her car and drove to the cemetary. Although for some reason, she had wished her sister was coming with her.

_Anna? _The very thought of her sister was causing her to feel even more miserable. The two hadn't spoken a word to each other in two days. This seemed to be a regular occurance, and it was playing havoc with Elsa's emotions. The redhead was always gone when she woke up in the mornings, and she had been getting in rather late at night. _It's my fault. Whenever I try to do something right...it always goes wrong. Let's face it, I'm destined to be alone. Perhaps I should let Anna be. _Elsa tried to push all thoughts of the redhead out of her mind as she cruised through the tall, black gates.

Elsa parked up, before slowly walking along the path with the bouquet of crisp white roses in her hand. It was so peaceful, but rather unnerving. As she approached her parents gravesite, she felt a sudden chill. The blonde shivered even more as the wind picked up and she was forced to button up her coat.

Dopping to her knees, she fell silent. She was never one for social visits. Usually Anna did all the talking and she would just sit there and sob uncontrollably. _Should I talk out loud? or sit quietly, and just stare? Well...if I can't talk to Anna, I may as well get a few things off my chest.  
><em>

A gust of wind brushed over her face as she attempted a few words. "Mom, Dad...it's me Elsa." She could feel the tears welling up, threatening to fall. "I'm sorry...well that I haven't come to see you lately. I've just been so busy with work, and trying to keep things together...you know." She quickly dried her eyes before continuing. "You kind of left us at a bad time...not that that's your fault..or anything. It's just been... difficult. Actually, more then difficult. Oh hell, I have a confession to make, but please don't hate me. The truth is, I've not been doing a very good job, and I feel like... I've failed you. I've done everything wrong. Anna hates me...and I don't know what to do. God, I wish you were here. I miss you so much."

"And they miss you too."

Startled, Elsa spun around at the sound of a soft, soothing voice. "Excuse me?"

The figure who had managed to sneak up behind her, looked down and smiled. "I said they miss you...and your sister too of course."

"How do you know my sister?"

The man inched forward. "I've seen her here many a time. In the same spot you are now. She's a brave one, that's for sure. But do you happen to know how much she's hurting too?"

Elsa lowered her head in shame. "I guess I don't. Does that make me a bad person? what can I can do to make it better?"

"Talk to her...listen to her...appreciate her...love her. Because, you never know what's around the corner. Oh and when you see her, you may need to give her a warm hug...she's going to need it."

"I don't think I'm very good at giving warm hugs," Elsa admitted with pure honesty.

The stranger crouched down, until his bright blue eyes were level with her own. "What are you good at?"

Elsa laughed mockingly. "Nothing. I'm not good at anything. All I'm good at...is ruining everything."

His lips curled up into a warm smile. "Oh I doubt that, and I'm sure your sister doesn't think so either. Go home to her. Spend every day with her as if it's her last."

"What's that supposed to mean? is that some kind of threat? who are you?"

"Hey, I'm just the caretaker around this place. But who knows...maybe I'll see you again soon."

Elsa placed the flowers down, before she shakily stood. "I sincerely hope not. You seem a little crazy...and I need to go." She glanced around waiting for the man to retailate, but seemingly he had vanished.

Still fearful of his strange manner though, Elsa sprinted towards her car and drove home. Upon arrival, she parked her car, and then bounded up to the apartment. "Anna?!" she called as she pushed open the door.

Anna slowly stepped out of the bedroom, her eyes red and puffy.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

The redhead shook her head. "Nothing...it doesn't matter."

"Come on Anna, talk to me?" Elsa urged as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the couch. "What is it? is it Kristoff? did he do something?"

Anna's head shot up. "No, of course not! why would you think that?"

"I'm sorry Anna. That was wrong of me to assume the worse. So, why don't you tell me then?"

The redhead wriggled from her grasp. "Why do you care? you never care about anyone, but yourself!"

Elsa was about to answer when suddenly she broke into a coughing fit. She was feeling shaky, dizzy and unusually hot.

Instantly, Anna was more concerned for her sister. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"No Elsa, you're not," Anna retorted. "Look at you!" Anna disappeared into the kitchen before returning with a thermometer. "Here, let me check your temperature."

"Really Anna, I'm fine," the blonde protested as the thermometer was forced into her mouth.

After the beep, Anna pulled it out and read the screen. "Actually Elsa, you're not. It seems you're running a fever. Come on now, let's get you to bed and I'll make you some of your favorite hot chocolate. What do you say?"

"I say...just leave me be, Anna."

* * *

><p>For the next three days Elsa had been drifting in and out of restless sleep. Much to her annoyance, her sister had been periodically checking in on her. She was just about to berate her sister for disturbing her yet again when Anna blurted out that on this occasion she had come with an update about work. Yes, it seemed her boss had called countless times, asking the same question. When would Elsa would be returnng to work?<p>

Anna had been courteous at first, but after like the hundreth time, she had rudely informed him that her sister would be back at work when, and only when, she had fully recovered, before slamming down the phone.

"Gosh Elsa. That boss of yours is certainly very persistant. I mean even calling on a Saturday...well that is just plain wrong. Anyone would think you are the only employee he has working in that place."

"Sometimes it seems I am," Elsa half-joked.

Anna perched herself on the edge of the bed, adjusting the comforter, making sure her sister was completely covered. "Well I think he's very lucky to have you. I hope he appreciates all the work you do for him."

"You have no idea."

"So, whilst I'm here. Is there anything you want me to do. I could make you some soup, or fluff your pilows. Are you sure you're warm enough? or maybe I could read you a story. You always liked those old fairy tales."

As Anna hovered over her, Elsa felt extremely uncomfortable. "I'd really just prefer to be left alone, if you don't mind."

"I don't really want to leave you. Let me sit here with you. I'll be real quiet, and I won't bother you, I promise."

_My sister, quiet. _"Anna! as much as I appreciate this sisterly devotion, I really need you to leave."

Clearly annoyed, the redhead stood up, sighing in frustration. "Of course. After all, I wouldn't want to invade your personal space. God Elsa. Even when your sick, you're still such a cold hearted bitch."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm off to see Kristoff. He's far better company anyway. And at least he appreciates me."

"Anna-"

It was too late, the door was slammed shut and a few minutes later she heard the front door slam too.

"Fantastic, another damn mistake," she chided ruefully aloud. _Well done Elsa. What the hell is wrong with you? why do you keep driving Anna away? _

Instead of dwelling on yet another fine mess she had created, Elsa chose to catch up on some paperwork. She was almost afraid of what was going on at work now she wasnt there. _What if Mr Weselton has changed his mind about the whole thing? What if my chance at getting this promotion no longer rests on me sleeping with my boss._

* * *

><p><strong>Monday December 22nd.<br>**

Elsa awoke that morning to the sound of a text message. The blonde fumbled for her phone which was laying on her nightstand. Rubbing her eyes, she lowered her gaze to read the message.

_Miss Winters. I hope you are going to make it into work today. I have an official interview scheduled for eleven. _

Thankfully, she was back to feeling almost one hundred percent. Elsa immediately threw the covers off, sprinted into the shower and then dressed herself for work.

Anna was already tucking into some lucky charms when Elsa appeared in the kitchen. Her younger sister lifted her head to acknowledge the blonde. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Well almost," Elsa replied as she made herself chocolate waffles along with some coffee. "My boss had just informed me I have an interview today. This is going to be my chance, Anna."

"That's terrific," her sister replied, although with less enthusiasm.

"Although why would you care...after all, I'm just a cold hearted bitch to you."

Regret washed over her as Anna attempted an apology. "About that. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just angry."

"You always do have the tendency to open that big mouth of yours before you think of the consequences," Elsa scolded.

"Elsa...I...I agree I shouldn't have said what I did. I realize now, that it was hurtful and unnecessary."

The blonde arched an eyebrow as she stared intensely at her younger sister. "You think?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay...what else do you want me to say?"

Elsa stuffed the last piece of waffle in her mouth, before gulping down the last of her coffee. "Okay, I get it you're sorry. Now I have to be getting to work."

Anna followed her sister as she headed towards the door. "Um Elsa. Did you mean it? you know, about us not spending Christmas together. I get that celebrating the holidays hasn't been your top priority. But I don't want to be alone. Please reconsider...we don't have to eat turkey or sing songs around the tree like we did with Mom and dad, because duh we don't have a tree anyway. Look, none of that matters...the most important thing is spending time with you...please?"

Elsa's icy expression softened. "I guess we could spend Christmas together...and I do miss the tree."

"You do? does that mean you'd consider getting one? Because then It could be like it used to be." Anna said gleefully as reached out for her sister.

Elsa shrank back. "It can't be like it used to be. Things will never be like they used to be...not ever again. I've agreed for us to spend Christmas day together, but no tree, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Anna replied with a hint of disappointment.

When Elsa had left the apartment, Anna sauntered across to the large living room window, staring across at the adjacent apartment, only to see that their beautiful decorated tree was on display.

_What a beautiful tree, _Anna mused. Then she had an idea. "You know what? I live here too. Why should I miss out on family tradition just because my sister can't move on. Well, I don't care what she says. I'm going to find the biggest, beautifullest tree there ever is...and as for Elsa, I'm sure as soon as she sees it, she'll thank me...I just know she will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN more to come...  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Now I'm sorry to disappoint readers again, but I wrote the whole chapter which included Anna's accident, but the chapter went on for far too long and there was so much going on, so I decided to split it. However, I have almost completed the next part and I will get that posted asap.  
><strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows etc. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five.<br>**

As she rode the elevator up to the fourth floor, Elsa was beginning to feel extra nervous. She had made this journey countless times, but today she was making the journey knowing she had a decision to make. And this wasn't a simple decision about what to wear, or which hairstyle looked good. This was a decision that could ultimately affect the rest of her life.

However, her confidence soon returned as she remembered about what was at stake. As the blonde approached her desk, Jennifer peered out from behind her workstation, greeting her with a warm, genuine smile.

"Hey girlfriend, feeling better?"

It would be a lie if she answered with a yes. Physically, she was almost back to full heath, but mentally and emotionally she felt like hell. Yet, she wasn't one to bring her personal life to work, so the lie rolled off of her tongue. "I feel great, and it's so good to be back. Spending three whole days in bed was just pure torment. Especially with an overzealous sister who tries to act helpful, but who really only ends up being a hindrance."

"So, I guess you two are not really that close then?" Jennifer asked, hoping it didn't sound like she was being nosy.

Elsa took a deep shuddering breath, before continuing. "We used to be, until our parents died. I guess I took their deaths pretty hard. They kind of left me with with all this responsibilty and I've not been handling it well. Anna acts like such a brat sometimes, but I do still love her. Even though it seems like I don't. That's why I need the assistant managers job, in order make a better life for me and my sister."

Jennifer wheeled her chair across, keeping her voice as low as possible. "Look sweetie. It's no secret how much you want this promotion, but let me give you a word of warning. Nothing he promises you, will ever be worth it."

Elsa furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about? Mr Weselton has been nothing, but kind and respectful to me."

Jennifer shook her head. "Denial, is always easier then acceptance. You probably think it will be all sunshine and rainbows, but believe me, it won't be. And I should know, I've been there."

Elsa felt her heart clench, yet clueless as to what she was saying. "What do you mean by that?"

The older woman knew she had said far too much. She pushed the chair back towards her desk and started typing. "Don't worry about it. Just be careful is all I will say."

Ignoring her co-workers elusive warning, Elsa turned her attention back to sifting through paperwork. The clock seemed to be ticking particularly slowly this morning as she patiently waited for it to strike eleven. Luckily, she had just finished filing some completed reports when she was finally summoned to Weselton's office. As the blonde made the short walk down the hallway, she realized she was a step closer to her goal. It would all be worth it in the end.

"Ah Miss Winters, please, sit," Weselton said, offering her a seat. "Now, I'll get straight to the point. This interview is simply to make everything seem official. But...unofficially, I think we both know what has to happen now, don't you?"

Elsa sighed before she gave an affirmed nod. "Yes."

"Yes you know what happens now, or yes to my proposition."

"Yes, I accept your proposition."

Her boss smiled excitedly, like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Oh goody. So, all employees will be leaving early on Christmas eve. Therefore the building will be empty by five, and we'll have the place to ourselves. I will of course provide some refreshments and entertainment."

"Um...How long will it take? It's just, I was hoping to be able to spend some time with my sister."

"How long it takes it rest entirely on you, doesn't it? Although, I do expect you to do exactly as I ask."

Elsa lowered her gaze to the floor. "Yes, of course."

* * *

><p>As they entered yet another store, Kristoff was beginning to regret accompanying Anna on her little crusade. "Are you sure you should be doing this?" he huffed as he attempted to keep in pace with the redhead, who was now darting up and down every aisle of their Christmas department.<p>

After both of their shifts had finished, Anna had insisted Kristoff come and help her pick out the perfect Christmas tree, but now she was beginning to wish she had come alone. "Of course I should be doing this. I just wish it wasn't so hard. Grrrr! why are there so many to choose from?!"

"I thought you said Elsa didn't want a tree," Kristoff reminded her.

Anna snorted. "How can she really not want a tree? I mean she loved the one we had back when we were kids. Elsa really has no idea what she is missing. She needs to get her Christmas spirit back. That's why I'm doing this. So she can be reminded of how things used to be."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be reminded of how things used to be. Have you ever thought about that?" Kristoff suggested.

Anna whipped around, staring at him crossly. "And who are you now, Dr Phil? Besides, whose side are you on anyway?"

The blond raised his hands in a surrendering motion. "Your side of course."

"Good," Anna said as they pointed to a seven and a half foot tall Emerald fir. "That's the one. Now, would you be so kind as to carry it for me?"

Kristoff grabbed the box, and was about to heave it up onto his shoulder when he gulped at the pricetag. "Whoa Anna, do you even know how much this thing costs?"

Anna recited the price. "Yeah, one hundred and seventy dollars. Why, is that bad?"

"Just seemed awfully expensive for a tree," the blond countered.

The redhead shrugged in response. "Christmas only comes once a year. Now come, follow me, I need to buy some decorations."

Sighing heavily, Kristoff trailed after Anna, who was putting everything sparkly she could find into the cart. As she neared the cash desk though, something else caught her eye. A beautiful, shimmering, musical snowglobe with a cute little snowman twirling inside.

"Elsa would love this," Anna shrieked excitedly. "She used to have one similar when we were kids." Gently picking it up, she quickly added it to the other items.

Once everything was paid for, Kristoff helped her carry it all to his truck.

"Thank you Kristoff, I really appreciate this."

After they arrived at her apartment, Kristoff unloaded everything, and gave her a hand to the door. "Well, good luck and I hope Elsa appreciates what you're doing for her."

"Don't worry, she will. Now, did you want to come inside and help me decorate?"

"NO!...I mean, I don't think that would be such a good idea. Your sister...well let's just say, I don't think she would appreciate me being here."

Anna slipped her hand in his. "She'll come around. Hey, I have an idea. What do you have planned for Christmas day?"

"Nothing, I guess. Why?"

"Because you can spend it with us. That way, Elsa will have the chance to get to know you a little better."

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. Although he was quite smitten with the cute redhead, her sister however was another story. "Definitely not a good idea. Besides, I really don't mind being alone."

"No-one wants to be alone. Now, I don't want to hear any excuses, and you can't say no. You are going to spend Christmas with us and that's final," she announced firmly, wrapping her slender arms around his waist, and finally huddling into the warmth of his chest.

Kristoff's cheeks reddened, his voice laced with shyness. "Um...Anna...you're hugging me."

As her hands moved teasingly across his well built torso, Kristoff reciprocated with a hug of his own, and she took pleasure in his loving embrace.

A few moments later, he expected for them to part ways, however, he stiffened as her lips touched his. "W-Whoa Anna." After getting his breath back, he blushingly asked, "s-so what time would you like me to come over Christmas Day?"

"Oh, would two thirty be a convenient time?"

Brushing a hand across her cheek, Kristoff smiled gratefully. "Two thirty is perfect."

* * *

><p>It taken a good three hours for Anna to decorate the apartment. Large glittering snowflakes hung from the ceiling, icicle lights trailed around the windows. The tree was layered in blue and white tinsel, whilst silver bows and sparkling crystals dangled from every branch. Draped around the bottom of the tree was a thick, white velvet iridescent skirt.<p>

Stepping back, the redhead admired her handiwork. "Stunning," she said with a smile. Elsa is going to love it." She then placed the snowglobe on the kitchen counter. _It wouldn't hurt to give this to her a little early._

Lastly, she prepared herself some hot chocolate, slumped down onto the couch and waited for her sister to arrive home.

Almost twenty minutes later, Anna heard footsteps outside the door, then seconds later the key in the lock, and she braced herself for Elsa's reaction.

As the older woman entered the apartment and saw the place looking like some winter wonderland, her brows shot up and her face paled. "Anna, what the hell have you done?!"

"What do you mean, what have I done? I did this for you. Don't you like it?"

There were no words to describe how Elsa was feeling in that one moment. Anger was rising as she plowed further into the living room, eyes fixated on the large Christmas tree. "And what part of no Christmas tree did you not understand?"

"Elsa, I...didn't think-"

"That's the problem, you didn't think," the blonde rudely interjected. "You just decided to go against my wishes. It doesn't matter what I think...how I'm feeling, as long as you get what you want."

Anna retaliated harshly. "That is so unfair. I never get what I want, and I never ask for anything. I wanted a tree, because it's Christmas for me too. Why do I have to suffer, just because you're acting like some bitchy scrooge?"

"Take it down," Elsa hissed curtly. "Take it all down...NOW!"

Anna stood her ground, her eyes blazing. "NO! you are so selfish Elsa."

Storming towards the tree, Elsa began carelessly stripping the decorations.

The redhead grabbed her sister, trying to prevent her from doing any further damage. "No, please. Those are extremely delicate."

"Stay back Anna!" The blonde growled harshly as she flung her sister backwards.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so cruel and spiteful? what did I ever do to you?"

Ignoring her sister's plight, Elsa gathered up all the tinsel and headed for the trash bin. In her haste, she accidently knocked the snowglobe from the countertop. There was a loud crack as the globe shattered, sending water and fake, shimmery snow all over the tiled floor.

Anna elicited a whimper that was almost inaudible as she glanced down at Elsa's gift, which now lay broken and beyond repair. Falling to her knees she picked up the shattered pieces. "I bought this for you because it reminded me of the one you had as a kid."

"Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Anna whirled around, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks. "You're sorry...YOU'RE SORRY! Save it! you ruin everything! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Elsa shrank back in horror. No matter what had happened between them, no matter how intense their arguments got. Anna had never ever once said that she hated her. "You don't mean that?"

"You bet I do. Just leave me alone, Elsa. Don't you think you've done enough?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday December 23rd<strong>

Elsa awoke the next morning to her sister's soft sobbing. _Is she still mad at me, because of last night?_

The blonde sauntered into the living room, to find Anna looking extremely upset. However that wasn't the only thing that concerned her. The thing that was most alarming was the luggage sitting next to her.

"A-Anna? what's going on? why do you have that?" she asked, referring to her baggage. "Are you leaving?"

Anna looked up, her cheeks still wet with tears. "Yes Elsa. I can't live like this anymore."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"Nope."

Elsa plopped herself down beside her sister. "Where will you go?"

"I'll be spending Christmas with Kristoff. I've already called him, and explained everything. The funny thing is... I had invited him over here for Christmas, but I see now what a terrible idea that would have been. I mean, if you freaked out over a few decorations, how would you have taken that bit of news?"

Elsa coiled her fingers around her sister's arm, but Anna yanked it away. "Don't touch me Elsa. You have no right."

As soon as she heard the knock at the door, Anna leapt up and wheeled her luggage towards the door.

Elsa swallowed hard. She didn't want her sister to leave. "You can't go Anna. You can't leave me."

Anna took a deep breath, halting momentarily, yet refusing to look at her sister. "I'm sorry Elsa, but I have to."

"W-When will you back?"

The redhead shook her head. "I'm not coming back, Elsa. I get it now. I'm in the way, I've always been in the way. So this is goodbye."

"Anna, please...I'm sorry. Don't go...I need you."

"Where have I heard _that_ before? And you don't need me...you don't need anyone." Unlocking the door, she paused, before speaking her final words. "Have a nice life Elsa, Goodbye."

Elsa watched through fresh tears as Anna walked off down the hallway with Kristoff, his arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulder.

After her sister vanished out of sight, Elsa slowly shut the door. The blonde placed her back against it, and slid down to the floor. _What __have I done? I've lost my sister for good this time. And it's all my fault.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN More to come...  
><em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Okay, so I promised I would get this chapter up, and I didn't want to disappoint.**

**This chapter will be the start of two angst filled chapters so be prepared.**

*****Also I would like to warn readers that this chapter does include some sexual innuendo and implied sexual references. Nothing graphic, but it needed to be mentioned******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six.<br>**

**Wednesday December 24th: Christmas Eve.**

Anna was almost glad that her final shift as one of Santa's helpers was coming to an end. Usually she loved her job, but as she spent much of the morning watching families bring their children along for a last minute visit to see Santa, she felt a pang of sadness creeping over her. Elsa was her only family, but yesterday she had left her sister and her home, with no intention of ever returning. _Damnit Anna. Why did you have say that? why did you have to be so mean? Wait, what? why am I the one feeling guilty? this is all Elsa's fault. Couldn't she see, I only meant well. No! she had to get into one of temper tantrums and ruin Christmas. Arggh!_

With her emotions steadily rising, the redhead had been grateful that it was finally time for lunch. Most other days, she and Kristoff would have grabbed something to eat and converse over coffee, but today she just longed to be alone.

Although she had heard him calling her name, Anna already found herself sprinting her way through the array of busy shoppers. On her travels, she managed to grab a bite to eat at the food court, before sauntering outside, and finally perching herself down beside a fountain. Christmas carolers were gathered nearby, and Anna relished in the soothing sound of silent night.

After her sudden disappearance, Kristoff had looked for Anna everywhere. He was about to give up, until he caught sight of her sitting outside, alone. Slowly, he approached the redhead, hoping he was still welcome. "Hey, whatcha doing out here all by yourself?"

"Nothing really. It was just way too hot inside. I felt like my brain was about to melt," she lied.

"Oh, okay." He was about to leave her to it, until he spotted a single tear rolling down her rosy cheek. In that moment he realized that perhaps she needed a shoulder to cry on. "So, I wouldn't want to impose or anything, but do you mind if I sit with you? If I stay inside, I'm bound to get crushed by the onslaught of those last minute crazy Christmas shoppers."

Anna chuckled, before patting the space next to her, and he took that as a hint for him to sit down.

The two stayed silent, before Kristoff finally spoke up. "You know, I maybe wrong, but I feel like...you're unhappy today. Is it me? did I do something?"

Anna tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears. "No, of course not. You've been nothing, but kind, caring and helpful. And I absolutely appreciate everything you've done for me...but-"

"I'm not Elsa...right?"

It was time for a confession, and she suddenly felt terrible for it. "I can't do it Kristoff. I wish I could just let her go, but I can't. No matter how mad, or stressed I am at her, I can't leave Elsa. She's my sister and for better or worse... I love her. So, I've decided...after my shift, I'm going to go back home and spend Christmas with her."

Kristoff totally understood why Anna had changed her mind. He was glad that she had decided to go home. Nobody understood the importance of family more then he did. "You made the right choice Anna."

"So, you don't mind?" she asked, thinking he would be totally mad at her for abandoning him last minute.

"Mind? I think it's wonderful. Elsa's important to you. I'm just...well there's nothing more important then family. I totally get that." Kristoff then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, green box. "I was going to give this to you on Christmas day, but I don't know what is going to happen, so I feel I should give it to you now, just in case we don't get to see each other."

Appreciation sparkled in her eyes as Anna took the gift. "You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. I'm sorry it's not much, and I really hope you don't get the wrong idea," he rambled, attempting to hide his embarrassment. "I saw it staring at me in the store window, and I just thought it looked nice."

After opening the box and digging her way through the layers of tissue, Anna finally pulled out a simple gold heart pendant.

He waited with baited breath for her reaction, until he ran out of patience. So, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Anna beamed, as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you, I love it."

"Also, I know you've just said that you'll be going back home, and now I'm probably planning on stopping off for some beer after work, but afterwards, I don't mind giving you a ride home."

"Oh no, that's okay. I need to get home as soon as possible. Elsa mentioned some time ago that she would be home early tonight, so I want to be there. I can get the bus, it's not a problem."

His hand cupped her forearm. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine. And as soon as I'm home, I'll talk to Elsa, and then I promise I'll call you about tomorrow. Would that be okay with you?"

The rugged blond leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Yeah, sure it is."

Anna stood and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, let's get back to work. We only have three hours left."

The rest of the day went by surprisingly quick. At the end of her shift, Anna gathered up her belongings and wished everyone a merry christmas. Then, after being unexpectedly presented with some chocolate and candy from her boss, along with a small Christmas bonus, she finally said goodbye to Kristoff.

The two gave each other a long hug and kiss, before Anna dashed out onto the almost darkened streets, and headed for the nearest bus stop.

She had never been more grateful that the bus had come along when it did, because she had already begun to feel droplets of rain land heavily upon the top of her head. Once seated as comfortably as she possibly could on public transport, she felt the urge to dial Elsa's number.

* * *

><p>The day had been been seeping away much more slowly then she ever thought possible. And whilst most of her co-workers were cheery about the impending holidays, Elsa felt miserable.<p>

"Hey girlfriend, want a chocolate? They're your favorite."

Elsa turned to face Jennifer. "Thank you, but I'm not all that hungry."

"I saw the memo, Elsa. Somehow, I thought you'd be more ecstatic about getting the job."

"Me too. Only now, I don't feel too good about it at all."

"It's not too late to change your mind, you know? You can still tell that dirtbag where to stick his job."

Elsa was about to answer when their boss appeared, announcing grumpily that everyone was free to go home.

"I do however, expect to see you all in here bright and early on January 2nd." She noticed how he cast her a sly wink before slinking back towards his office.

Jennifer packed up her belongings, before grabbing her coat. "Hey Elsa, you coming? Some of us are going for a drink. Would you care to join us?...we can celebrate your new position."

Elsa would have gladly accepted, if she didn't have business to take of. "No, you're alright, I've still got to file these last bits of paperwork." Then feigning a yawn, she added, "I'm also rather tired, so I'm probably just going to head home."

As Jennifer passed the blonde, the older woman pulled her into a friendly hug. "Merry Christmas, Elsa. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Elsa returned the kind gesture. "Merry Christmas, Jennifer. And don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

As soon as all of the employees had piled out of the office and it was completely empty, Elsa made the walk to Weselton's office. The prospect of what she was about to do weighed heavily on her mind. She had butterflies in her stomach, and it certainly had nothing to do with anything even remotely exciting happening.

Nearing the door, she was interrupted from her reverie by the loud shrill of her phone ringing. However, by the time Elsa had fumbled around into her bag to answer, it had already stopped. Cursing under her breath, she figured she may as well check who the caller was. Scrolling through the list of recent contacts, she was mildly shocked to see Anna's number pop up. _Whatever could she want? _The blonde was half thinking of returning the call, but was abruptly interrupted by Weselton's grinch like voice.

"Ah Miss Winters, there you are, come on in."

Elsa put the phone back into her bag and reluctantly stepped inside.

The older man gestured for her to sit, whilst he strolled over to his desk, where he popped open a bottle of champagne. "Care for a drink?"

"No thank you, I'm driving. And I'd rather stand, if you don't mind."

Disregarding her objections, at least about the alcohol, her boss proceeded to pour two glasses and handed one to her. "It's just one drink, I'm sure it isn't going to hurt. And it may even help you loosen up."

"I don't want to loosen up. I just want this to be over with," she snapped, placing her glass down onto a small table.

Weselton inched forward. "If that's the way you want it, so be it. Take off your clothes."

"All of them?" Elsa murmured sheepishly.

The short statured man leered at her. "Yes, all of them. Come on, don't be shy. We're all friends here."

Nervously, Elsa started unbuttoning her blouse. _I really don't want to do this._

Standing now in just her bra, Weselton motioned for her to continue. Elsa unwillingly unzipped her skirt, allowing it to slip to the floor.

Her boss silently observed her slender, curvaceous figure, before licking his lips. "Perfect," he crowed, whilst fumbling with his own clothes, until he was standing in just his boxers.

Elsa almost vomited at the sight of his wrinkled and scrawny looking body. The thought of him touching her made her want to puke.

"Like what you see?" he cooed as his hands began trailing down her milky, white flesh. "Oh dear, it seems like you're rather cold Elsa. May I call you Elsa? It's just, I feel like we have such a personal connection."

Elsa didn't care what he called her, just as long as they could get this over with.

"I know just the thing that'll warm you up." He gently prodded her back towards the couch, before uttering his command. "Now, lie down for me."

Elsa obeyed, although her mind was whirling with thoughts of just forgetting this whole promotion, forgetting about her future and just getting out of there.

As he crawled on top of her, all air was forced from her lungs. Feeling his ancient looking hands mauling at her soft flesh and fondling her breasts, her stomach churned. Leaning forward, he covered her mouth with his own, before forcing his tongue into her mouth. "Ah, you taste so sweet, Elsa. Now, let's take things a little further, shall we? Just remember though, Princess, I aint no spring chicken, so this may take a little longer then expected."

As they engaged in the final act, she shut her eyes, trying desperately to block out his grunts and groans. Elsa could feel every ounce of dignity slipping away, as she prayed for it to be over, whilst at the same time pretending she was anywhere, but here.

When he eventually finished, Elsa clambered to her feet and began to redress, just as her phone began to ring again. As she hurried to answer it, Weselton gripped her arm. "Leave it be Princess, we're not finished yet."

"Wait, what? but I've done what you asked."

Her boss sniggered. "Not quite. There's just one more thing."

Elsa's face turned as white as a sheet as she realized what other sexual favor he wanted her to do for him. "No, not that, please."

"Oh yes, that. Now, on your knees, whore."

Elsa had never felt so humilated in all of her life. All she wanted to do now was to get home, take a long hot shower, and drink an entire bottle of mouthwash, just so she could get the vile taste of him out of her mouth.

After scrambling into her car, she sat there shaking, whilst taking in a multitude of deep breaths. Anxiously, she glanced into the mirror at the smudged mascara and smeared lipstick, and realized that she looked like some harlequin clown. _That's about right. I am a clown, but there is nothing comical about me. I've just had sex with my boss, like it was a business transaction. Oh Mom, Dad. You'd be turning in your grave if you knew just what I've done._

* * *

><p>Anna had attempted to call her sister yet again, but to no avail. <em>I wouldn't blame her. After the way I treated her. I'd be surprised if she ever wants to speak to me again. <em>She was just about to make one last ditch attempt when she heard a loud roar, felt a bump, and then the vehicle came to a complete stop.

"Hey, what's going on?" she heard a disgruntled passenger demand.

The driver rose from his seat and addressed the few passengers who were still onboard. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience people, but it looks like there has been some kind of mechanical failure. Don't panic though. I'm going to radio through to the depot now for a replacement to be sent. Only, I'm not sure with it being Christmas eve and all, how long it will take to get here."

_No, no, no, This can't be happening. Not tonight of all nights. Not when I'm needing to get home quickly. _Anna thought.

The majority of the passengers chose to stay on the bus, but two or three others readily decided to complete the rest of their journey by other means, and Anna had chosen to join them.

_It's okay. It's not that far now. I estimate a forty five minute walk is all. Besides, the fresh air will help clear my head. Allow me to think about what I'm going to say to my sister. _She braced herself for the unkind weather and started walking. Yet, she had only made it half a block when it started to rain again, only this time more furiously. Anna pulled the hood of her hoodie over her head, but it did nothing to protect her from the elements.

After stumbling along in the dark for a good twenty minutes, she was cold, tired and soaked to the bone. _Maybe I'll call Elsa. She may not want to talk to me, but I'd do anything just to hear her voice right now. _Although her hands were almost numb, she retrieved the phone from her bag regardless, and pressed redial.

The redhead waited patiently for an answer. But after what seemed like forever, it just directed her to Elsa's voicemail. Anna decided to cancel the call, but was surprised when it immediately rang again. This time, she smiled broadly when she noticed who it was. "Hi, Kristoff."

**"Hey Anna.** **I was just calling to see if you got home okay."**

"Actually, about that. Well, I was on the bus, and you see it broke down. So you know, I'm kind of walking home... in the pouring rain, would you believe it?"

**"Anna! why didn't you call me? It's not safe to be walking the streets alone, especially at this hour. Who knows what kind of psychos are out there. Look, tell me where you are, and I'll come pick you up."**

"Kristoff, stop worrying. It's just after seven, it's hardly what I would call late."

**"I still worry about you. Now please, let me come get you."  
><strong>

"It's no bother, really. I'm almost home now anyway."

**"Are you sure, cause it's no trouble. I'd do anything for you, Anna."**

"As much as I appreciate your concern, It's really okay," she replied as she stepped close to the kerb, ready to cross the busy street. "Hey, could you hold on one moment?"

**"Yeah, sure."**

Anna looked left then right. The road was rather busy, so when she saw a break in the traffic, she decided to take it. Halfway across though, she noticed her phone was starting to beep with a low battery warning, momentarily distracting her. "Hey Kris, are you still there?"

**"Still here, Anna."**

"Oh good. Because it's actually comforting to have someone to talk to." Suddenly, the blaring of a horn startled her, and she staggered backwards, straight into the path of an oncoming truck, traveling at blazing speed.

Anna froze as the vehicle instantly careered into her body, the impact sending her soaring through the air. Her phone skittered across the asphalt, before her body landed with a thud, and her head hit the ground with a sickening crack.

**"Anna! hey Anna, what the hell was that? Anna are you there?! ANNA!"**

Several cars came to a screeching halt, whilst the truck involved stopped a few feet away. The panic-stricken driver manically rushed over, along with a few other concerned citizens.

"I swear I didn't see her, until it was too late. Oh my God, is she going to be okay?"

Anna felt completely numb as she lay sprawled out in the middle of the road. Her head felt like it had exploded, and she could taste blood in the back of the throat. Slowly, she opened her eyes, staring up at several different faces, all of which were hovering over her. She heard their voices, but they sounded extremely muffled. The frightened redhead was then vaguely aware of another person kneeling by her side, frantically assessing her condition, before taking her pulse.

"Someone call 911," she heard another man shout, although she could barely hear it above the pounding in her ears.

Moments later, excruciating pain overwhelmed her and she found herself struggling to breathe. "Help me!" she gasped.

"It's okay. An ambulance is on the way," came a young female's reassuring voice. "Just lie still."

"E-Elsa...I want Elsa. I want my sister!" Anna could feel the raindrops splashing onto her face, washing away the evidence of tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Sshh," the young woman soothed, gripping her cold, wet hand. "It's going to be okay."

The problem was, she wasn't going to be okay. She was so cold... and the pain. She couldn't be in this much pain and be okay, surely. "P-Please...I want my sister. I need to see her one last time."

A soft hand brushed against her cheek and she instinctively flinched at the pain, most likely emanating from a facial injury. "Don't worry, someone will contact your sister. Just...don't try to talk."

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna began to panic as her vision started to blur. "Elsa, please forgive me, I love you," she choked out, before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN More to come...  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thankyou for the reviews from the last chapter, please keep them coming. **

**Well here we have, the second angst filled chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven.<strong>

The steady flow of hot water cascading over her pale skin felt rather refreshing and extremely soothing. Yet, it wasn't enough to wash away her recent indiscretion. The events of the day still played heavily on her mind, and she found herself reaching for the bar of soap and scrub brush. She scrubbed her delicate flesh until it was red and raw, and brought a tear to her eye. But deep within her soul, Elsa realized that however clean she was, her body was forever tainted. _How could I have been so stupid? Sleeping with my boss so flippantly. What if word ever got out? What would people think?_

The blonde was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud, persistant knock at the door. _Seriously? can't I just be left alone?_ Elsa stepped out of the shower, wrapping a large towel around her and headed for the door. Another set of knocks had her cursing to herself, before she questioned loudly, "who is it?!"

"Um...Elsa, it's me Kristoff. Please, I need to talk to you."

_What does he want? _"I'm sorry Kristopher, but I'm not really in the mood for having this conversation with you right now."

"Wait, what? no, I'm not here about Anna...well actually, I am here about Anna. Look, could you please let me in."

Elsa hesitantly opened the door to a red faced Kristoff, panting from exhaustion. Without waiting for an invitation, he barged his way past her, his panicked eyes wandering around the apartment.

"Is Anna here?!"

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "No. Why would she be? after all, the last time I saw Anna, she was walking out the door, and leaving me forever. At least so she said."

"So, she hasn't called you or anything?" Kristoff asked, his voice desperate.

_I can't believe this guy. _"No, she hasn't. Now, if you don't mind, it's Christmas eve. And since I'm going to be spending it alone, I'm going to get totally drunk and wallow in self-pity. Maybe come morning, things will be a lot clearer."

"Elsa," he pleaded. "You don't understand, I think something may have happened to her."

Crossing her arms in frustration, she questioned him abruptly. "And what makes you think that?"

Kristoff's rapid breaths slowed until he was able to talk calmly. "Well...because...you see, Anna and I were talking on the phone, and then she said she was about to cross the street, when all of a sudden I heard some kind of crash...then a scream, and that was when the phone went dead. I tried calling her back, but there was no signal."

Now, slightly concerned for her sister's wellbeing, Elsa sauntered across to her bag and retrieved her phone. "If I recall, Anna did call earlier. I remember now, because I was unable to answer due to being somewhat engaged. Although I have no idea why she would call me in the first place. I'm certainly not on top of my sister's list of favorite people right now."

"She was coming to see you, she was coming home," Kristoff explained.

Elsa gasped. "Wait, what?"

"Anna told me she had made a mistake. That she was wrong to leave you. She was on her way to spend Christmas with you."

Unexpectantly, she was overwhelmed with a pang of indescribable guilt. "She was?"

"Yes. Now please, we have go find her...I have a bad feeling-"

His response was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Elsa instantly froze, reluctant to answer.

"Are you going to answer that?"

Snapped back to reality, Elsa slowly picked up the phone and nervously answered. "Hello...yes, this is she...what?! when? oh my God...which hospital? yeah, sure, I'll be right there."

At the mere mention of the word hospital, all color drained from Kristoff's face, and his blood ran cold. "It's Anna isn't it?"

Elsa had no time to explain. She immediately grabbed her bag, before sprinting for the door, tears streaming down her cheeks. "There's been an accident...I have to go."

Kristoff quickly veered in front of her, blocking her exit. "You're upset. You can't drive like this. Now, why don't you let me give you a ride."

She pushed him back. "But I don't even know you!"

"Look Elsa. You may not know me, but I know Anna well enough to know that she would not want anything happening to her sister. Now please, let me drive you!"

"Fine!" she forced her way past him, and was just about to open the door, when the blond grabbed her arm.

She spun around with a look of indignation. "Unhand me, now!"

"I'm sorry. It's just...well I hope you're going to make yourself look decent," he playfully chided her.

Elsa suddenly glanced down at the now rather wet towel she was still sporting. "Yes, that might be a good idea." Rushing to the bedroom she threw on the first set of suitable attire that she could find, before hurrying from the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Can't this thing go any faster?" she berated as he attempted to keep to a steady speed limit.<p>

The rain was lashing against the windscreen making visibility increasingly difficult. "Seriously Elsa? I can hardly see the road as it is. I'd rather _us_ not get into an accident. Besides, it took me two years to pay for this beauty, I'd rather keep it in one piece...if you don't mind."

Elsa rolled her eyes and shrank back, trying to keep focused on getting to the hospital sometime tonight.

A good twenty minutes later and they finally arrived at the hospital. Before Kristoff had even had a chance to park up, Elsa had already bolted from the truck and was sprinting towards the building.

"I'm coming Anna," the blonde cried, just as she slipped and fell. Growling to himself, Elsa picked herself up, brushing away wet hair from her face.

Zooming into the emergency department, Elsa stopped to catch her breath, before she slammed her hands down on the reception desk. "Excuse me? I'm...I'm here for Anna Winters. I...I had a call to say she was brought in here."

The woman at the desk glanced up at her disapprovingly, before slowly turning to the computer and typing some details. "And you are...?"

"Elsa Winters. I'm her sister. Now, where is she?"

"I'm sorry, but if you'd like to take a seat. The doctor will be with you shortly."

Elsa was livid. "Sit down?! I can't sit down! I need to know how my sister is?"

The woman's face softened at Elsa's apparent distress. "I'm very sorry. I have no more information on Miss Winters' condition, but I will inform the doctor immediately that you are here."

Elsa was beginning to feel extremely dizzy, and thought she was about to pass out, until Kristoff appeared and caught hold of her.

"Why don't you come over here and sit down," he kindly suggested.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled sternly.

Kristoff withdrew his hands, backing away and sat himself down on the hard, uncomfortable chair.

"I'm sorry." she whispered quietly, as she took up a chair beside him.

"That's okay," he replied, accepting her apology.

Elsa buried her head in her hands. She hated hospitals. She hated the look, the smell...everything. The last time she had been in a hospital was when her parents had died. Now, here she was again. Only this time, waiting for news pertaining to the most important person in her life right now.

Raising her head, she grumbled impatiently. "What the hell is taking so long?"

Kristoff tried to remain optimistic. "I'm not sure. But no news is good news, eh?"

She was just about to offer a response when one of the doctors emerged. He strolled across to the desk, conversing with the receptionist, before walking briskly towards them.

Instantly Elsa felt sick. The solemn look on the Doctor's face said it all really. Yet she had to hold onto that glimmer of hope, however small that may have been.

"Miss Winter's? Hello there, I'm Dr Westergard."

With a sense of urgency, she was on her feet, bombarding the doctor with a string of questions. "Where's Anna? Where's my sister? is she going to be okay? how bad is she? when can I see her?"

The doctor signaled towards a room across the hall. "Maybe we should talk somewhere more private...and alone."

"No! whatever you have to say, you can say here...to both of us."

Dr Westergard took a deep breath, preparing himself to deliver the terrible news. "When Miss Winter's was brought into us, she was unconscious and in a critical condition. She suffered multiple lacerations, facial injuries, and a fractured collerbone. But the most life threatening was the internal trauma, along with a serious head injury she sustained. I want you to know...that we did everything we could, but I'm afraid her injuries were just too severe, and unfortunately we were unable to save her."

With her lip trembling, Elsa vigorously shook her head, before collapsing to the floor, screaming in uncontrollable anguish. "Oh God no! no!...NO!"

Kristoff stared at the doctor disbelievingly after hearing the news. A tear formed in his eye as he whispered, "Anna's dead?"

The doctor's expression changed to that of sincere sympathy. "I'm so sorry for your loss. If you like, we have a family room just down the hall, and I can have one of our grief councelors come speak with you."

Elsa dismissed that idea straightaway. "I want to see her!"

Dr Westergard gazed at the blonde grimly. "I don't think-"

"I want to see her, now!" she shrieked, tears pouring down her face.

The doctor's eyes softened. "Of course."

As Elsa was escorted down the hallway, she turned back to Kristoff. "Will you be okay?"

Trying to remain strong, the blond nodded. "I'll be fine, Elsa. If you need me, I'll be here for you."

Grateful for his few words of comfort, Elsa nodded, before following the doctor. After he led her into the sterile, white room, she faltered. "I don't think I can do this."

The doctor spoke soothingly. "Take your time, Miss Winters. Remember, this is entirely your decision. You don't have to do this, right now."

Elsa was about to turn around, but strangely found herself being drawn in. "No. I need to do this."

"Take as long as you need," Dr Westergard said, quickly excusing himself.

The distressed blonde silently walked towards her sister. A white sheet which had covered Anna's motionless body, had been partially uncovered. Elsa's gaze fell upon her sister. Her eyes were closed and her hair was messy, not to mention full of dried blood. Seeing Her baby sister like this, had Elsa gasping and crying into her hand.

"Oh Anna," she whimpered, as she looked down at the redheads face. Although several cuts and bruises marred her pale, white skin, she still looked beautiful.

No words on this earth could describe how she was feeling at that moment. It felt like the whole world had caved in and she couldn't breathe. "I-I'm so sorry Anna. I should never have let this happen. I'm your big sister. I was supposed to take care of you." Elsa reached down and pushed a stray strand of bloody hair from Anna's face, before hesitantly brushing her hand against her ice cold cheek. "You can't leave me Anna. Please don't leave me here alone, please? I promise I'll be good. I'll get us the biggest tree there ever was. We can sing songs and eat turkey. You can invite Kristoff, and we can have fun, just the three of us. I can learn to love Christmas again...you'll see."

Suddenly, Elsa wanted to shake her, tell her to wake up, scold her for oversleeping. But she knew that was never going to happen again. She would never again see her bright cheery smile in the morning, never hear her chirpy singing, or crazy laughter. She was never going to see her sister get married, she would never become an aunt. Her sister was dead, and it was all her fault.

Elsa flung herself down on top of her sister, staining the sheet with tears. It should have been me. If I could do this all over again, I would gladly take your place...I wouldn't think twice. She pressed a kiss to her sister's pale, blue lips. "Merry Christmas Anna. I'm going to miss you so, so much."

After several more minutes, Elsa stood up and prepared to leave. "Goodbye Anna. I love you."

As Elsa ran from the room, she ignored the doctors and nurses sympathetic gazes and even Kristoff's pleas as he attempted to stop her. Finally, she stepped out of the hospital and into the cold, night air.

After running for what seemed like hours, Elsa eventually stumbled in front of an old church. She collapsed onto the front step, hoping that if she stayed there long enough, she might just freeze to death.

_At least Anna and I would be together again._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN More to come.  
><em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay in light of a comment left by one guest reviewer, please may I take the time to remind you that I have a job, a young child and a life. I write and update when I have free time which may not always be that frequent. Sorry about that little rant, but it had to be said.  
><strong>

** Thank you for all the reviews so far, they are all appreciated.** **Now, after**** much angst this chapter will be the start of much needed sisterly fluff. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight.<br>**

Elsa wasn't sure how long she had been curled up on the church steps for. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but it didnt matter...nothing mattered anymore. Her precious sister was dead and now all she wanted was to be dead too. She began to shiver violently as her body rapidly lost heat. Her hands were numb and she couldn't even feel her feet anymore.

_Not much longer now Anna...then...then we'll be together again. _But as her eyes began to flutter close, she heard footsteps approaching. Then suddenly, and rather unexpectantly, her half-frozen slender form was being gently lifted from its current position by a pair of strong arms.

"Sorry for this Miss...but you need to come inside. You'll catch your death out here." A blanket was instantly wrapped around her, before she found herself being guided into the confines of the church.

Elsa tilted her head to catch a brief glance at the figure, before struggling from his grip. "That was kind of the idea. Now let me go! I deserve this...I deserve to die."

The stranger spoke softy. "Nobody deserves to die, least of all you."

"Yes I do. Now please, leave me be. I have nothing left to live for. My parents...my sister, they're all dead. I'm all alone in this world," she countered, now dangerously close to tears.

The good samaritan deposited her onto one of the benches, before answering. "You're never truly alone, Elsa."

Her eyes widened. "Wait? did you just call me Elsa?"

The stranger smiled. "I believe I did."

Elsa jerked her head up. "How do you know my name?!"

"I know a lot of things. Just like I know you carry a lot of weight on those young shoulders, not to mention the unfathomable pain that is now breaking your heart. You've lost someone close to you. Someone you loved very dearly."

Anger flared in her eyes. "You don't know anything about me! You have no idea what I'm going through!"

The man offered a hand to her arm. "On the contrary Elsa...I know everything."

Now inside the dimly lit church, she was finally able to get a good look at her savior. He wore black pants, and a white Christmas jumper. His hair was dark blond and he had snow white skin. "I-I know you. You were at the cemetary the other day. Are you...are you stalking me?!"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about. I just work here at the church. My name is Lionel, and I don't remember being in any cemetary lately...and I certainly am not stalking you."

"Like hell you don't remember! I saw you." Instantly she slapped a hand over her mouth realizing just exactly where she was. "I'm sorry, I should not have said that...but still...I do recall you being there."

He released his hand... before answering with a simple response, "you're mistaken."

_Whatever! _The church fell completely silent save her shallow breathing. "Look, I don't know who you are...but I just want to be left alone. So, if you'll excuse me." Elsa rose from the bench, then sprinted towards the door, hoping she could make her escape before he could persuade her otherwise.

"If I let you go...then I'll certainly be in trouble for not doing my job," he said, appearing in front of her as if he had just teleported there himself. He reached out his hand to her, but the blonde recoiled in fear.

"H-How did you? w-what job? who are you?!"

Caressing his chin, he replied, "you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you?"

"Try me?"

Lionel inched closer, his strikingly light blue eyes, locking onto her equally striking cerulean blue eyes. "Well, if you must know, I'm an angel."

Shock raced through her mind. _I must have been out in the cold longer then I thought. I'm disorientated..or hallucinating._ "Did you just say angel?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah right. If you're an angel, then I must be the tooth fairy."

Lionel stifled a chuckle. "Don't be silly. The tooth fairy doesn't really exist. That's just a story for children. Angels on the other hand, do exist. I'm living proof...well I'm not exactly living, but you get the idea."

Elsa staggered backwards. She sat back down and put her face in her hands, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"Sshh now child. I dont think Anna would want you to be sad."

"How she cannot expect me not to be sad. I let her down...I failed her. I was supposed to keep her safe. I was supposed to protect her. She was all alone...I wasn't there to comfort her. I never even got the chance say goodbye. I never got to tell her how sorry I was."

Lionel offered her a comforting response. "It's not your fault she died. And Anna is not mad at you...she's forgiven you already."

"How do you know all this? oh wait...you're an angel, how silly of me. Well if you really are what you say you are, prove it? Work one of your miracles...bring my sister back to me."

Lionel kept his voice calm but firm. "I'm sorry Elsa. It doesnt work that way."

"What do I have to do? tell me what I have to do? Please...I'll do anything. Just give me another chance. Please, bring my sister back and I'll prove to her just how much she means to me...how much I love her."

"Do you mean it?"

Elsa stared at him in disbelief. _Was that even a question? _"Of course I mean it. I'd... I'd spent every waking moment making it up to her. I'd do anything for her...I'd give her the best Christmas ever." But then her shoulders slumped and she sighed. "But...it's not going to happen, is it? because you're just some kind of crazy wack-job."

"I have no idea what that means. But okay Elsa. Because I like you...and because the powers that be wish it so. I'm going to prove to you that I'm an angel. Now, I am going to make a deal. I will give you the chance to relive the past three days with Anna, so you can show her how much she means to you, and for you to give her the Christmas she truly desires. Only you will have any memory of what has taken place, and of course the fatal accident. Unfortunately though, at 7.08pm on Christmas Eve, Anna will meet her fate."

Elsa clambered to her feet, clawing at his jumper. "No...wait...why? that's not fair. What's the point of bringing her back...if she is just going to die anyway. No! I can't go through that again."

The angel attempted to reason with the distraught blonde. "Isn't it better then her never knowing how you feel. Anna will at least die with the knowledge that you loved her, and then, you'll both be at peace."

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Well yes...but, wait no. Please...there has to be a way to save her."

Ignoring her, Lionel twirled his fingers above his head. "Now, if you're ready I will send you back."

But Elsa wasn't ready..."What if I prove myself to her...will she live?"

Suddenly, she was surrounded by a blinding bright light, and Lionel was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday December 22nd.<br>**

Elsa awoke safe in her bed. _Was I dreaming? how did I get here?_ She rubbed her temples, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Her thoughts however were interrupted by the text alert on her phone.

_Miss Winters. I hope you are going to make it into work today. I have an official interview scheduled for eleven._

"Interview?" she whispered aloud. "Wait, why wasn't I at work? Oh now I remember, I was sick." Elsa recalled that she had been sick for the past three days...and Anna... well she had been annoying her non stop.

She bolted upright, screaming one word. "ANNA?!"

Elsa leapt out of bed and swiftly made her way towards the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks when she found her sister sitting at the breakfast table safe and sound.

"Oh hi, Elsa," her sister greeted in between her munching on a mouthful of lucky charms. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

Feeling faint, the blonde gripped the countertop for support. _Am I dreaming? _Elsa then felt the need to pinch herself, just for the added reassurance that this was real.

Anna gazed at her concernedly. "Elsa, are you okay? are you still sick?"

Elsa ran across and threw her arms around her sister, almost throwing them both off balance. "Anna...is it really you?"

Anna's eyes flicked to her body. "Um...I think so."

Elsa couldn't contain her tears any longer. "Oh Anna. I thought I'd lost you...and..."

Anna reassured her sister. "I'm fine Elsa. Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"More of a nightmare really," Elsa readily admitted.

Anna glanced at the clock. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work? I mean you're probably glad to be getting back to that place after being bedridden for three days... not to mention that I was bugging you every five minutes. I'm really sorry about that Elsa."

Elsa waved her hands. "No, no, no. You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one acting like some grouch or grinch, or whoever that creepy green guy is. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. Now come on, hurry and get dressed. I'm going to take you for the best cup of coffee there is before work."

The redhead quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously?" there was a pregnant pause whilst Anna thought her sister's offer over. "Wait? who are you, and what have you done with my sister?"

Elsa stifled a giggle. "I've always been here Anna...I just haven't been the sister you deserve lately. But I promise you, all that is about to change. Now come on...we have much discuss...like the fact that I'm going to leave work early..meet you from work... so we can go and pick out a tree."

Anna's eyes lit up. "You mean it! wait? what if Mr Weselton doesn't let you leave? he seems to be quite the slave driver recently."

"Oh you dont need to worry about my boss. He won't mind at all if I take the afternoon off."

"Cool..then I'm in. Oh Elsa, I don't know what made you change your mind, but I'm really glad you did."

Elsa smiled gratefully. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN More to come...  
><strong>


End file.
